poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal of Nightmares
Synopsis The episode begins with all of the Rangers discussing a big exam coming up in their class. They go up to the mountain to study with each other at Billy's uncles cabin While Pooh And The Others And The ETO Rangers along with Talen & Elekin Are Going To Visit Them. Bulk and Skull follow and dress up as maids to steal study notes from the Rangers. During all of this Rita & Nyanma devices a plan to activate the Crystal of Nightmares to break the Rangers self-confidence With The Help Of 2 Special Time Shifters Nightcap & Raldo so that they'll destroy Dave Felis. While they are sleeping, Goldar & Nightcap & Raldo are sent down to Earth to use the crystal, which gives all of the Rangers nightmares about previous battles and eventually have a nightmare about Zordon & Aura stripping them of their powers & Their Duties which cut to Pooh and the others defeated at the hands of Bagi, the time shifters turned evil and merged into Cyclopsis, and Dave Felis' death as he inside the Megazord plummets into the fault in the ground, causing an explosion burst to shoot up when it hits the molten lava below. Bulk and Skull are also effected, dreaming that they are superheroes driving the Megazord. After awakening from their nightmares, they are afraid of another battle with another one of Rita & Nyanma's monster & Along With One Of The Time Shifters. Zordon & Aura sends them to the cave, where the Crystal of Nightmares is held. They are blocked off by Putties, but due to the effects of the crystal, they are unable to defeat the Putties. Jason & Bakumaru eventually gets away from the putties and heads into the cave, only to run into Goldar And Raldo-Con After dodging Goldar & Raldo-con, Jason & Baku destroys the crystal & Bakumaru Uses Their Revealing Mirror To Restore The Two Shifters To The Good Side And Nightcap Becomes Weak He's Send To The Command Center For Rest, restoring their self-confidence. They soon defeat the Putties and are left to battle Scorpina and Goldar. Scorpina and Goldar are eventually grown by Rita & Nyanma and the Rangers call for their Zords The ETO Rangers To Kirinda Along With Talen-Master, Elekin-Master & His New Ally Raldo-Master. As the Rangers gained the advantage and were looking to destroy Goldar and Scorpina they both retreated thus preventing Dave's death And So The Three Time Shifter's Eggs Are Teleported To The Command Center And Meanwhile In Angel Grove's High School They Congrats For The Exam Results Except For Bulk & Skull And Mr Caplan Gives Detention Forever On His Office. Script Our Story Begins On Angel Grove High Zack: Hey Girls You Look Boomed Kimberly: Yeah You Remember The Exam Of Tomorrow Trini: You Guys Are Not Worried Dave Felis: No Billy Has Got A Great Plan To Make Sure To All Pass Billy: Yeah I Think Should Go With The Others In My Uncle's Resort In The Mountains So We Can Study Zack: We Stick Together In This Will Be Breeze Bulk: This Gives Me An Idea Mr Caplan Appears Mr Caplan: You Know This Is Are Bulk: Ernie's Birthday Cards Skull: Oh Gee Mr Caplan You Didn't After Do That Mr Caplan: I Didn't Mr Caplan: Those Are Your Misnt Grade Cards Bulk: Ouch Skull: Yeah Ouch Mr Caplan: Ouch Is Right Mr Caplan: If You 2 Get Ds On Monday's Test Mr Caplan: You Will Begin To Spend The Rest Of The Year In Detention Mr Caplan: Remember Ds Is For Detention Bulk: I Gotta A Plan We're Gonna Follow Those Geeks Bulk: And Let Them Do All The Work For Us Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: What's Going On Nyanma: Spill Out Goldar Goldar: Start With The Crystal Of Nightmares With Them Along With Two Of The Time Shifters Named Raldo And Nightcap With It The Rangers Will Be Fighting And The Crystal Begins To Destroy Their Confidence Forever Nyanma: Why Should We Care About That Goldar: Without Self Confidence Their Powers Will Be Worthless Nyanma: Excelent The Boys Appears After A Quite And Peaceful Lunch Bakumaru Noticed Souffle's Fairy Tales Book Bakumaru: Hey What's Souffle's Fairy Tales Book Doing Here Pooh: Certainly She Leave His Book For Accident A Bell Ding Sounds Bakumaru: HEY! Wait A Minute I Know A Certain Little Pink Fox Who Has The Ability To Enter The Fairy Tales Of Other Persons And Then A Mysterious Voice Appers Over The Book Mysterious Voice: Surprise Bakumaru Screams The Book Falls And Then Starts To Shakin And Appears A Flash And Then Talen Appears And Jump Over Bakumaru And Bashes His Head Bakumaru: Ow! My Head Talen: Hi There Handsome Bakumaru: Talen! What Are You Doing Here Talen: Well I Heard Your Voices Outside While I'm Inside The Book So It Was The Perfect Place To Hide Dave Felis: Hey Baku There's The Clue Jason: Looks Like The Girls Accidently Took Your Revealing Mirror Without Permission Bakumaru: Great Now Things Can Go Worse Now! Monk: Hey Not Only Talen Is Here Even This Monk Activates The Switch And Gives Him An Electric Shock Pochiro: Moron! Bakumaru: Idiot! Bakumaru: I Know You're Here Elekin Come On Show Yourself And He Noticed Elekin Elekin: Oh Oh Busted! Billy: Come On Baku, Give Them A Chance Jason: In Fact No One Will See Them Bakumaru: Okay But This Is Your Only Chance Right Elekin: Right, We Promise We're Not Going To Make You Any Trouble Word Of Honor Of A Shifter Zack: Man I Love This Fresh Air Gives Me The Energy To Burn Zack: Maestro Music Zack Begins To Dance Bakumaru: Sit Down Man Monk: Oh Yeah Check Out This Move Monk Launches The Pillow Zack: Oh Yeah You Wanna Play Zack Uses The Pillows As Nunchakus Dave Felis: PILLOW FIGHT! They Begin To Make A Pillow Fight Meanwhile In The Cave Goldar: The World Who Knows That Is I That Will Supreme Goldar: After The Rangers & Dave Felis's Dreams Becomes Into Terrible Nightmares Goldar: And Their Powers Will Be Lost Forever Raldo: EVIL! Goldar Evil Laughs And In Forest Creek's Cabins All Begin To Sleep Souffle (Whispers): Bakumaru Bakumaru (Whispers): Souffle Souffle(Whispers): Can't Sleep? Bakumaru (Whispers): no. A Little Souffle(Whispers): Elekin & Talen Didn't Cause You And The Others Any Trouble Do You Bakumaru(Whispers): If You Paid More Attention To Cream & Tart Souffle(Whispers): Don't Worry About It Souffle(Whispers): Since It's Decide It Why Don't We Go To Sleep? Bakumaru(Whispers): Okay Meanwhile In The Cave Goldar: Pleseant Dreams To Gooders & Friends Goldar: Enjoy Your Last Moments Of Happiness Goldar: Now Nightcap Nightcap: Okay Okay Don't Rush Me I'm On It Nightcap: Nightcap Shapeshift To NIGHTCAP-CON! Goldar Laughs The Crystal Of Nightmares Begins To Start His Magic The Rangers The Rangers Are Going To Experience Horrible Nightmares Of Their Past Battles With Rita & Nyanma's Monsters Along With The Evil Time Shifters First Was Billy, Dave, Kimberly & Tart Against The Terror Toad & Mosbee-Con Later Was Goldar Attack The Others With Bugsy-Con Then Was Zack Against The Knasty Knight & Shadow-Con Goldar: Dream On Power Rangers Dream On Goldar Laughs And Also One Of Bulk & Skull Stupid Dreams Of Become Angel Grove's Heroes Meanwhile Kimberly Trapped In The Jar Of The Samurai Fan Man & Monk-Con And Its The Turn Of Jason & Bakumaru Having A Nightmare Of The Fight Against Goldar & Jyuken And Finally The horrid nightmare and the prediction of Dave's death Zordon: Power Rangers, it has become obvious that your no longer capable of performing your duties. We have no choice but to strip you of your powers forever. (Which cuts to Dave Felis hijacking the Megazord just to escape the command center from exploding, leading to Earth being rubble, Pooh and the others along with the ETO Rangers killed by the Evil time shifters, and then they destroy the Megazord and lead to Dave's death.) Dave Felis: Ahhh! (The Megazord along with Dave fell into the lava and explode.) Everyone's Wake Up Of Their Nightmares And Their Self Confidence Is Banished Goldar: It's Done Pooh And His Friends And The Power Rangers & The ETO Rangers Have Lost Their Self Confidence Now We Can Destroy The World Goldar: Laughs The Morning Next Knocks The Door Dave Felis: Easy Girls It's Just Us Opens The Door Jason: You Guys Have Seen The Last Nightmare Kimberly: Oh My Gosh It Was Horrible Billy: It's Truly Disturbing Meanwhile In The Command Center Zordon: Alpha An Event Have We Feared Has Finally Occured Goldar Uses The Powers Of The Magical Crystal Of Nightmares With The Help Of 2 Of The Time Shifters Nightcap, And Raldo To Destroy The Power Rangers Self Confidence Summon Them At Once The Communicator And The ETO Badge Sounds Kimberly: Oh No Zordon And The Princess Zack: I Don't Know They Are Ready For Another of Rita & Nyanma's Monsters With One Of The Time Shifters Kimberly: Me Neither Billy: I Don't Think They Never Would Be Alpha: They Are Too Frighted Princess Aura: Just Keep Trying Alpha The Communicator And ETO Badge Sounds Again Jason: Guys I Know You're Scared We Must Answer Jason: This Is Jason Princess Aura Aura: Power Rangers, Everyone We Aware Of The Terrible Nightmares You Have Experienced Billy: Princess I Think We Lost Our Confidence And Our Abilities Zordon: This Is Exactly What Rita, Nyanma & Goldar Has Planned Without Self Confidence Your Powers Are Completley Useless Dave Felis: So That's It We're Throwed Aura: Fortunatley Alpha Discovered The Crystal Of Nightmares And Goldar Use It To Manipulate Your Minds You Must Destroy It And Relase The Time Shifters Nightcap & Raldo That Will Release You From Your Fears Kimberly: No Way I'm Hanging Out My Communicator Trini: I Don't Know We Can Do It Zordon Zordon: You Can And You Will Zordon: Believe Only That And You Will Sucseed Dave Felis: So Nightcap Tart: I Knew It Is Name Is True It's The Time Shifter Of Dreams He Uses His Sleep Powder To Make A Person To Sleep And Then Their Dreams Will Be Real Bakumaru: And He's Not Alone Cream: What Do You Mean That He's Not Alone Bakumaru? Bakumaru: Don't You Ever Heard Of Raldo Cream: Raldo? They Show Petrafina's Memories As A Little Girl Princess Bakumaru: Many Years Ago When Petrafina Dagmar Was A Little Girl In The 16th Century Found A Certain Turtle-Like Creature Cream: And That Creature Is Raldo Bakumaru: Correct He Uses His Heart Ray On His Chest To Trap The The Thieves And The Crooks And Also With His Crystal Shell On His Back Help To Reflects His Flash On His Enemies And Make Them Weak Dave Felis: So That Trio of Troublemakers Are The Responsables of My Nightmare Tart: What Nightmare Are You Talking About Dave? Dave Felis: Believe Me It's Not A Pretty Picture Bakumaru: Okay No Time To Loose Bakumaru: Talen, Elekin Your Coming Talen: Okay Elekin: I'm With You, Now It's A Good Time For Get Some Action They Teleport To Goldar's Cave And Enter And They Discover A Group Of Putties Zack: No Way Putties Bakumaru: What Do We Do Now Jase Trini: We Cannot Stand A Chance Kimberly: Well I Think I'l Go Back They Begin To Hide From The Putties Jason: Hold On Rangers We're Going To The Cave Bakumaru Let's Go Bakumaru: You Got It I'm With You Jase Cream: Be Careful They Enter To The Cave And Faces Goldar, Nightcap-Con & Raldo-Con Goldar: Having Some Bad Dreams Rangers Bakumaru: All Right You Gold Goon And Friends Come And Get Us Goldar: Our Pleasure Come On Goldar: Let Me Introduce To You To RALDO-CON Raldo: Raldo Shapeshift To RALDO-CON ! Bakumaru: Have You Seen In A Mirror Lately Bakumaru: Talking About Ugly Bakumaru: With Or Not Bravery I'm More Powerful Than You Bakumaru: Consider A Turtle Soup! They Begin To Fight Raldo Shoot The Crystals And Bakumaru Uses His Saber To Break The Crystals Bakumaru: Jase, The Crystal Goldar: Your Nightmare Is Going To Be My Reality Jason Kicks The Crystal Of Nightmares Goldar: NOOOO Goldar: I'l Get You Yet, Red Ranger Nightcap-con & Raldo-con Gets Shocked Their Self Confidence Returns Bakumaru: Great Our Bravery Returns Bakumaru: And Also For You 2 For Using The Minds Of Our Friends As Puppets Bakumaru: Holds The Revealing Mirror Bakumaru: JYAREI REVEAL! The Revealing Mirror Shoot His Laser On Nightcap & Raldo's Heads Nightcap: What's Happen Begins To Snore Raldo: So You Most Be Bakumaru Bakumaru: The Same Raldo: Thank You For Saving Us Bakumaru: Don't Mention It Nightcap Teleports To The Command Center Jason: Hey Where Nightcap Did Go Meanwhile In The Command Center Aura Holds Nightcap On His Arms Aura: Don't Worry Jason Now Is Here With Us The Energy Of The Crystal Of Nightmares Begins To Drain His Powers As Nightcap-Con Now He Needs Rest Jason On Communicator: Thanks A Lot Princess Zordon on telepathy: Power Rangers If You Destroy The Crystal Of Nightmares And Broke Rita & Nyanma's Spell You Regain Your Self Confidence May The Power Protect You Bakumaru: All Right Partner Now Let's Break Some Putty Patrollers They Begin To Fight The Putties Bakumaru: Good Work Guys Billy: I Believe Regain Our Self Confidence Trini: YES! Kimberly: Woo Hoo Cream: Look's Like You Made A New Friend Raldo: Sir Raldo At Your Service Mon Cherí Cream: Enchanté Nyorori: What Happen To Nightcap Nyorori Jason: Easy, Now He's With Princess Aura Now He Needs To Rest Goldar & Scorpina Appears Dave Felis: Scorpina! Jason: No More Fooling Around Rangers Bakumaru: GET READY! Jason: It's MORPHIN TIME The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Trini: Sabertooth Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus All: Power Rangers Bakumaru & Friends: The Twelve Warriors Bakuretsu ETO Rangers! Rita & Nyanma: Magic Wands Make Them Grow! Rita & Nyanma Launches The Magic Wands To Grow Them Jason: All Right Guys Let's Do It Jason: We Need DINOZORD POWER NOW Bakumaru: ENTER KIRINDA! The ETO Badges Begins To Launches The Beams To Call The Zords Jason: Log On Zack: Mastodon Ready For Action Billy: Triceratops On Line Trini: Sabertooth Tiger Let's Do It Kimberly: Let's Give Them A Total Nightmare Jason: Rangers Power Up Your Crystals They Put The Power Crystals Jason: Switching To Battle Mode NOW! Bakumaru: Bakuretsu ETO Rangers Forward! Voice: Megazord Activated Talen: You Are Not Going Away That Easy Goldar Elekin: Right Let's Go Raldo: Time For A Little Payback They Begin To Shapeshift Scorpina: WHAT'S THIS Talen: Talen Shapeshift To TALEN-MASTER! Elekin: Elekin Shapeshift To ELEKIN-MASTER! Raldo: My Turn, Raldo Shapeshift To RALDO-MASTER! Jason: Let's Send Them Back For Real They Begin To Attack Jason: Stabilizers Are Out We're Need More Power Scorpina Uses His Sting On Megazord's Face Scorpina: Take That Goldar: You're Finished Power Rangers Rita: Yes Way To Go Nyanma: Now FINISH THEM Jason: We're Throwed Yet Jason: We Need The Power Sword Now The Power Sword Appears Elekin-Master: Time To Take Charge Elekin Shoot An Electric Shock To Goldar & Scorpina Goldar: That's All You Got Talen Master: You Think So Goldar Talen Master Kicks Goldar's Body Scorpina: I'm Gonna Turn You Into A Shifter Carpet Talen Master: Think Again Scorpina! Talen Master Uses His Claws To Slash Scorpina Talen Master: Give Up Raldo Master: Now, Rangers Your Turn Jason: All Right We Got Them On The Run The Megazord Starts To Slash Goldar & Scorpina Raldo-Master: You 2 Evil Fiends Gotta Learn A Lesson And That Is No Messing With My Friends Raldo-Master: RALDO-FREEZE! Raldo Uses Ice Spikes To Crash Goldar & Scorpina Talen Master: Now Gone Before I Get Mad Jason: Now Let's Finish Them Scorpina: We'll Get You The Next Time, Rangers! Goldar: Count On It Dave Felis: Man I'm Glad This Is Over Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Everyone Argues And Rita & Nyanma Gives The Always Headaches! Rita: Oh We Got Such A Headaches Nyanma: The Life It's Just Unfair! Meanwhile In Forest Creek's Cabins Dave Felis: Well Guys You Made Really A Hard Work And Now You Need To Rest Talen: Yeah Talen Yawns Elekin: It's Nice To See You Again Raldo Raldo: Thanks Whatever You Want Baku Bakumaru: Okay Bakumaru: Stand Aside Dave Bakumaru: Quick Strike! Bakumaru Uses His Badge Beam To Fosilize The Eggs Of Raldo, Talen, & Elekin Dave Felis: We're Going to Make You Free When We Send You Back To The Command Center The Maid Appears Maid: Any Trouble Boys Bakumaru: Nothing Dave Felis: Actually We're Going Out The Maid Engage His Vaccum Cleaner And Accidently Begins To Wake Up Bulk & Skull Bakumaru: Oh Great Dave Felis: Talking About Abbot And Costello There's Two Guys And Also More Goofier That Them The Maid Screams And Bulk Begins To Scream Skull: Why You Screaming About Bulk: The Test We're Gonna Get Out Of Here Bulk & Skull Screams And Exits To The Room Bakumaru: Those Dimwits Never Learn Dave Felis: We Must Go Now Bakumaru: Oh Yeah The Exam They Exits And Leaves The Time Shifter Eggs And They Teleports To The Command Center Meanwhile In Angel Grove's High School Mr Caplan: Class Since Ms Appelby Is Ill I'L Be I Thought Will Filler Up Her Now I'l Be Giving The Test Results Personally Mr Caplan: Congratulations All Of You Got A Kimberly: Wow Focusing In Our Studies Are Really Paid Off Dave Felis: Congratulations Mr Caplan: But You 2 Mr Caplan: Get Up Bulk And Skull Recives Their Notes Mr Caplan: Read Them At Clear Skull: Hey Bulk The Plan Work We Get D Not Detention Bulk: You Shut UP Mr Caplan: You Know You Understands For Gentlemen Bulk: FUN Skull: For Out Mr Caplan: NO! Mr Caplan: Dave Mr Caplan (Gives The Chalk To Dave): Write It Please Dave Felis: Yes Mr. Caplan Dave Writtens In The Chalkboard The Word Forever Mr Caplan: FOREVER! Mr Caplan: Which is All Long You're Gonna Be Standing After School In My Office Bulk: I Was Mind To Ask Bakumaru: You Know One Thing Bulk Bulk: What Bakumaru: The Cheaters Don't Win Mr Caplan: I'm Very Disappointed At You Gentlemen Bulk Sneeze Over Caplan's Wig Everyone Laughs